Muy Caliente Revenge
by Tami the Scene Queen
Summary: After bearing and suffering the great amount of pain inflicted on him from the Total Drama World Tour Finale, Alejandro finally gets the dreaded robot suit removed and revisits the place that killed his chances of winning. But along the way, he finds someone peering into the same dreaded volcano. This could be the answer he was looking for. [One-Shot]


**A/N: Hello, I really really felt on writing a really intense and weird one-shot, ok? One of my friends and I were talking about this "pairing" and came up with a great story idea! So here it is!**

**Warning: This may scar you for life or leave you disturbed**

* * *

Two years after Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro Burromuerto decided to revisit the great big island of Hawaii. The well-toned Latino reminisced what took place on top of the volcano. He almost won too…but he didn't all thanks to Heather, his greatest rival next to his brothers, Jose and Carlos. Oh how he despised the raven-haired female and her strategic ways. It was hard to explain, but he had felt both love and hate towards the ex-competitor. Alejandro would never reveal that to anyone, even though he unknowingly did on international television.

Presently, the Spanish man stood on the summit of the volcano that was almost the cause of his early demise. Drowning in hot red lava had really deeply affected him and his physical condition. He only got his robot suit disposed of eight months ago.

Peering down into the bottomless pit of boiling magma, Alejandro squints his eyes, glaring at his demolisher. After a few moments of silence, he spat at the hollow crater. "Vile monstrosity," He muttered under his breath. "I haven't forgotten what you've done to me." Although he knew the geomorphic landform couldn't hear him, Alejandro felt plenty relieved finally getting that heavy burden off his chest. But it still wasn't enough.

He noticed something lying by the edge of the crater. Focusing his eyesight closer onto the object, the solid item revealed itself to be none other than a pineapple. "Que interesante!" Alejandro starting heading towards the yellow fruit, kicking dust with every step he took. Once it was at the bottom of his feet, the tan male cradled the pineapple in his relatively large hands. "Hola, mi fruto prohibido" Alejandro's tongue slithered out of his previously closed lips, maneuvering his movable organ all over the prickly skin of the fruit.

"It was you caused this volcano to erupt. Why have you cursed me?" To be expected, the golden item possessed by the spiteful man didn't respond. With enough strength and ambition, Alejandro gripped the crown of the pineapple and tore it clean off. "Pedazo de mierda, prepare yourself for my spicy jalapeño." He dug his fingers inside the fruit and plucked out the core. Sweet juice dripped down his long fingers right below his malicious grin. This was the revenge he was waiting for.

Without hesitation, Alejandro zipped down his jeans, shaking them off. He stepped out of his boxers that hid his hard nine-inch erection just waiting to be released. Not caring about comfort or the weird feeling his penis would be in, he shoved his dick inside the hole created in the pineapple. The spikes surrounding its exterior left a few scratches on Alejandro's shaft. "Ay ay ay!"

But nonetheless, the Latino thrust his hard cock into the pineapple, moaning words in Spanish out of pure ecstasy. It went on like this for about forty-five minutes until Alejandro released heavy amounts of his sticky seed into the fruit. With the yellow pineapple filled up completely with his cum, Alejandro chucked the object away from the volcano. He wasn't stupid or ignorant enough to throw it inside the boiling pit of the tall crater.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin was on the grassy surface of the big island, flaunting himself and budging his butt muscles to his fans. Some females sighed lovingly and fainted due to the male model's perfectly-crafted gluteus maximus. From a distance, a spiky object was hurdling itself in his direction. Nobody noticed it heading towards Justin, since his admirers were too busy focusing on him.

A minute later, the flying fruit slammed itself right on Justin's head. "Ow! Not my beautiful craneeum! Not my hair, now I'm hideous and fugly! Someone call 911!" Sadly, none of the fan girls helped out with his minor problem. A large quantity of Alejandro's semen leaked out of the pineapple and went into Justin's mouth. "Ew! What the hell is this?!" Justin screamed, trying to cough up the nasty substance that already went down his throat. "It's penis mayonnaise! Gross! I'm a deformed appalling repulsive beast." He threw the fruit at a sixteen year-old girl, one of the spikes digging into the cornea of her eye. Then Justin ran as fast as his well-toned legs could carry him away from the crowd.


End file.
